Enter The Bedroom
by HimKyu
Summary: "ah wookie.. jangan gitu dong" /"Eunhyuk-ssi! Bogoshipoyoo" /ngintip kamar nya HanChul /"Ddangkoma ku , ddangkoma ku.." / OneShot , Humor & Friendship , EunHae KyuMin HanChul YeWook , GaJe, DLDR , YAOI input


**ENTER THE BEDROOM**

**Author: HimKyu**

**Genre : Humor gaje, Friendship**

**Rating : General T**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Desclaimer : Cast disini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan SM Entertaiment , berharap sebentar lagi menjadi milik author (?)**

**Warning !**

**Humor garing, sedikit yaoi, Typo(s), OOC, dan gak jelas banget, Bully everywhere XD**

**DLDR, No Flame!**

**NB : Hello para READER di seluruh dunia , dari yang tinggal di gunung sampai yang tinggal di got (yang sebangsa sama author(?)) , makasih sudah berkunjung untuk baca FF pertama author ini. FF ini adalah FF genre humor yang secara coba coba author publish disini. So , langsung aja ya.. kalau agak GARING humor nya, mohon maaf lahir batin *salam salaman***

**Mianhaeyo , FF ini hanya sebuah hiburan saja. Jangan diambil serius apabila biasnya di ledek disini,ya :J**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

Di pagi yang sangat cerah , semua pintu kamar di dalam dorm Super Junior , baik di lantai 11 dan 12, masih tertutup rapat. Kalau author intip _**(reader : lah kok cuman author doang yang ngintip? Kita juga mau! / author : yee kalo mau ngintip juga bayar dulu kale.. lumayan buat nonton SuShow *senyum epil ala kyu* **_#DiceburinKeLubangBuaya) di kamar yang ditempatin EunHae masih sunyi bak lautan samudera yang tenang #plak _**(reader: itu kan tempatnya donghae / author : masbuloh? #DirajamELF (?)).**_ Sudahlah hiraukan kicauan yang memicu perdebatan gak penting ini . Yang pasti si empu kamar masih menggeliat mesra di atas kasur mereka (?) Oh ya pasti kalian heran kenapa si Donghae jadi nyasar ke kamarnya Eunhyuk di lantai 11. Ya kan? Bener kan? Ngaku aja dech #nuntut

#Flashback#

"Hyuk-ssi !" Donghae lari melewati lorong gelap di apartemen nya yang menjadi jalan satu satunya menuju ruang apartemen seolmate nya. Setelah sampai di depan ruangan milik KyuMinHyukYeWook itu , ia membuka "garang" pintu tersebut dan lalu langsung berlari menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang tak jauh dari dapur. Ryeowook yang sedang di dapur sedang menggeledah isi lemari es tiba tiba sampai kejedot kepalanya terkena atap kulkas. "Yak! Hyung bisa tidak tenang sedikit masuk ruangan orang" gerutu Ryeowook pada Donghae sambil mengelus ngelus jidatnya yang sukses habis mencium atap kulkas tadi. Donghae yang di tegur dongsaeng nya itu , segera mengerem mendadak dan menghampri Wookie segera.

"Eunhyuk ada?"

"Ada"

" Di mana? Di kamarnya?"

"Ani.. Lagi nyolong kutang di dorm snsd kali"

"….." _**(reader: min….-_- / author: hehe kali ini aja mimin khilaf (?))**_

"ah wookie.. jangan gitu dong"

"Hehe.. cuman bercanda" *tawa imut*

"Bukan..ini jadi keinget jadwal ntar malem kan mau maling kutang" (?)

Sudahlah lupakan perdebatan antara sesama kutang *eh? Maksudnya sesama namja ganteng yang sedang ngeributin kutang. Intinya kutang bukan maincast disini , cuman sebagai cameo doang #Loh?

Langsung To The Point , akhirnya Wookie pun hilang wujudnya entah kemana. Donghae masih menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya (?) di ruang TV.

Seperti yang diinginkan , Eunhyuk masuk ke ruang apartemennya dan disapa ramah oleh Donghae yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Eunhyuk-ssi! Bogoshipoyoo" #SoSweet

"Aihh.. apa yang kau lakukan disini, ikan?!"

"Teganya kau memanggil namja seganteng Tom Cruise gini dipanggil ikan" rengek Donghae memukul manja lengan kanannya Eunhyuk (bayangin aja dech-_-)

"Ohhh….Ya sudah . Ngapain kau kesini , TOM CAT ?!" #LOL

"Tom Cat? -_- Yesungdahlah" *berNgambek Ria*

Yesung , di kamarnya, justru merasa terpanggil namanya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang masih nyangkut merhatiin kandang ddangkomanya. "Kayak ada yang manggil?" ujarnya. "Ouhh.. Paling cuman fans fanatik" lanjutnya sambil ngelus tempurung ddangkoma. Yang dielus pun cuman geleng geleng kepala tidak menyetujui kePDan majikannya itu-_-

LANJUT KE EUNHAE ! #GAK NYANTE#

"Hyuk , aku numpang tidur dikamar mu malam ini , ya?"

"Shireo! Aku tak mau kamarku berantakan karenamu, hae!"

"AISHHH..Malam ini aja !"

"SHIREO!"

"MAU!"

"SHIREO!"

"MAU!"

Ya sudah karena perdebatannya masih panjang dan entah bakalan berhenti sampai kapan. Bayangin aja bertengkar dari siang , tidurnya jam 11 malem -_- Gak tentu kan berhenti ampe kapan.

Ya intinya alesan Donghae tidur di kamar Eunhyuk karena…..

YA MAU AJA! _**(Reader: Napa gak dari tadi di kasih tau nya?! / Author: Maklum free modem bolehlah numpang penuhin *Tawa Evil*)**_

# END FLASHBACK #

Sekarang author , eh maksudnya author sama reader dah , takut di rajam lagi (?) mau ngintip kamar nya YeWook. Ada 2 mahluk (?) yang masih tertidur pulas dengan suara dengkuran yang khas. Kalo yang satu dengkuran nya "aku imut aku imut aku imut" , yang satu dengkurannya "ddangkoma ku , ddangkoma ku , ddangkoma ku" _**(author: ini dengkur atau mimpiin mimin?-_-)**_ yups kalian pasti udah tau kan siapa yang menjadi owner dengkuran tersebut. Yang pasti satunya berkepala besar , dan yang satu berkepala kecil. #Disumpel BH Amber#

Kita nyebrang ke lantai 12. Nah kalo ngintip kamar nya HanChul , mending gak sah ngintip dech . Abis ada adegan yang susah untuk di deskripsikan (?) _**(reader : Apa?! Apa?! / Author: Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? #AlayModeOn)**_ .

Kalau ngintip ke kamar Shindong , pas banget dech sesuai "orangnya" jadi space ruang kamar nya agak luas. Tapi biasanya sich dia tiduran ditemenin Prince Manager (karena dia punya tempat tidur sendiri, si ex-roomate nya , alias Donghae, dah pindah ke kamar Leeteuk) kalau si manager lagi numpamg di dorm nya SJ. Oh ya, si Shindong suka gak pake busana loh kalau tiduran _**(author: Masya Allah bang! Awas ntar masuk angin.-.)**_. Tapi semoga aja ya kebiasaan itu juga nular ke roommate nya sekarang . Siapa sich yang gak mau liat Prince Manager.. ehemm.. TELANJANG! (nyante dong!-_-). Sayangnya Prince Manager sekarang gak nginep, jadi sayang banget gak bisa diceritain secara detail disini-_- #PenontonKecewa (?)

Nyebrang kembali ke lantai 11. Masih ada kamar KyuMin yang belum dibahas. Ngarepnya sich author nyeritain nya yang romantis romantis tentang keadaan tidur couple FAVORITE author ini *0* Tapi sayang seribu sayang , si Kyuhyun malah romantisan meluk komputernya karena ketiduran mainin starcraft semalaman. Sungmin malah harus romantisan sama Pink Teddy Bear nya yang ia peluk menemaninya ke dunia mimpi-_- intinya dua-duanya punya dunia masing masing di kamar tidur mereka . PLEASE DECH , GAK ADA ADEGAN ROMANTIS SAMA SEKALI _**(reader: ini yang nulis siapa , yang frustasi juga siapa-_-) **_

Nyebrang kembali ke lantai 12 pake elang terbang Indosiar, masih ada kamar Leeteuk yang tidur sendirian dengan tenang di kamar nya yang bercat putih bersih itu. Setidaknya cuman Leeteuk yang tidur nya author ceritain normal normal aja. Dengan kaos kutang putih _**(katanya "kutang" bukan maincast , napa masih dibawa bawa aja sampe sekarang-_-?)**_ dan celana longgar putih nya. Tidak lupa dengan kaos kaki putihnya dan selimut putih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang kekar. Author nyeritain nya hampir mau nangis saking terharunya :') _**(reader: WOY LEETEUK BELUM MENINGGAL! / author: siapa juga yang nyumpahin meninggal-_- # Sumpalin kaos kaki ke reader satu satu # *eh?)**_

"ehmm.."

"Greukk.."

"Hoahmm.."

"Ddangkoma ku , ddangkoma ku.." ß kayaknya kenal nich.-.(Check baca dari YeWook)

Semua member SJ terbangun dari tempat tidur mereka masing masing. Sinar matahari pagi sudah benar benar menerangi isi ruangan dorm mereka masing masing.

Di kamar YeWook, Ryeowook sudah terbangun duluan. Ia langsung melirik ke arah hyung nya, memastikan Hyung tersayang nya itu baik baik saja #SoSweet . lalu dia menuju dapur menyiapkan sarapan.

Tak lama kemudian disusul semua member SJ dengan separuh jiwa masih pergi (kayak lagu Anang.-.) . Ehh tapi kalau udah nyium harum masakan Ryeowook, kayak bidadari jatuh dari surga (kayak lagu CJr.-.) , semua member SJ langsung melotot + ngiler dah.

"PLEASE ATTENTION!" teriak Leeteuk. (Dia tadi pake bahasa Sunda apa Tegal ya?)

"Ada apa hyung? Kok teriak teriak?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil ngusep iler di mulutnya (sini author aja yang ngusapin)

"Tidur hyung tadi tidak tenang. Kayak ada yang ngintipin"

"Hah? Serius? Aku juga hyung ngerasain di intipin pagi tadi. Mungkin fans fanatikku kali" ujar Yesung yang langsung mengundang kepala Ddangkoma geleng geleng lagi di kandangnya.

"Aku juga!" jawab serentak MinWookHanChul

"Iya, aku juga. Gara gara kau sich jadinya tidurku tidak nyaman!" gerutu Hyuk pada Donghae yang duduk sebelah dengannya.

"aishh.. aku lagi disalahkan. Kan aku tidur disampingmu! Mana mungkin ngintipin kamu tidur pas aku tidur!?"

"Bisa saja !"

'TIDAK!"

"BISA!"

"TIDAK!"

_**(author: Au ah ! frustasi sama EunHae-_- author cipok juga dua-duanya neh!)**_

"Terus siapa dong yang ngintipin kita?" lanjut Shindong melerai keributan EunHae.

Member member SJ masih terlihat bingung sana sini.

LARI YOK READERRRR! KABURRR! XDD

**_END_**

**Wkwkwk.. gimana nich reader? Gaje gak? Somplak gak? Garing ya? Yesungdahlah namanya juga FF humor pertama jadi rada garing. Tapi gak apa apa, harus tetap optimis dan positif sama hasil karya sendiri daripada ngejiplak hasil karya orang lain, kan? ;)**

**Oh ya untuk para fans SIWON,KANGIN,KIBUM,HENRY,ZHOUMI, maaf seribu maaf karena idolanya tidak tercantum disini. Pasalnya mereka tidak tinggal di dalam dorm, melainkan tinggal di rumah mereka sendiri. Cerita ini author buat sesuai fakta pembagian dorm member member SJ :D Tapi entar pasti author buat dengan maincast member lengkap dech . *AMIN***

**BE THE FIRST ON MY REVIEW**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER**


End file.
